High for This
by yllanna
Summary: After 21 years of life without a father, a mother's will reveals a secret that changes Charlie's life forever. Vince McMahon wants nothing more than to have his long-lost daughter become part of his family. Randy Orton wants nothing more than to be with the girl he knows is off-limits. Set in 2003-2004, during the age of Evolution.
1. My Father

**Summary: After 21 years of life without a father, a mother's will reveals a secret that changes Charlie's life forever. Vince McMahon wants nothing more than to have Charlie become part of his family. Randy Orton wants nothing more than to be with the girl he knows is off-limits. Set in 2003-2004, during the age of Evolution, _High for This_ is the story of Charlotte "Charlie" Cohen, her newfound relationship with her biological father, the rejection and jealousy of her half-sister, the friendships she forms with the talent on the road, and the forbidden love for the boy they all call "trouble". **

**Disclaimer: WWE has rights over all the talent (real people!) mentioned in this story. I only own Charlie and other characters that merely exist as pixels on the interwebs.**

**A/N: Hello! I've got a new story for you. I'm still working on _Shelter_, so don't worry if you're following that story because I still have plans to continue it. I've had this idea for _High for This_ marinating in my brain for a while, and figured I'd put it into writing. This first chapter is more like a prologue since it's mostly backstory before the real story begins. Hopefully, based off the summary you have some idea on the direction of this story, and it'll be enough to convince you to read and review this chapter. I hope you enjoy. Much love and appreciation.**

* * *

Heaven only knows how the world lost its light when her mother's dark, tortured mind had finally ceased. The green light flat lined as the nurses pulled the tubes and pushed carts of metal into another room, for another patient, for another lost cause. If she listened well enough, she would hear the collective sigh of every middle-aged trophy wife in Manhattan. On that day in December, Stella Cohen succumbed to brain cancer. On that day in December, her daughter looked into her lifeless face and finally had the courage to tell her she loved her.

Charlie wrapped her hands around the warm cup of black coffee as she watched the snow cover every inch of her Brooklyn side street. It had been exactly two weeks since the terrible snowstorm rocked New York City, That same day, she watched as her mother's body was wheeled into the morgue, tagged, and sent off to the funeral home. Now, Charlie was alone in the two-bedroom loft they used to share. Suddenly, the space felt too big, the temperature too cold, and the coffee too bitter.

She walked to the kitchen sink and didn't hesitate when she dumped the black liquid down the drain. She rifled through a stack of mail that had accumulated in the last few weeks: utilities bills, hospital bills, and an eviction notice. Her mother was stage four and incurable when she told her daughter. Stella thought she was doing the girl a favor by not adding any more unnecessary hospital expenses to their mountain of debt. Stella figured she was going to die anyway. Why fight the disease when she and Charlie would be only worse off in the end? Charlie didn't understand why her mother kept the cancer from her for so long; but in Stella's mind, she was sacrificing her life to save her daughter's.

Charlie pulled the phone on the edge of the counter and listened to the voicemails she had successfully ignored the last few days. Most were from friends and distant relatives who sent out their condolences, but a set of different messages came from one particular number. She read the ID on the screen: Stewart Newman Law Firm.

"Ms. Charlotte Cohen, this is George Stewart from Stewart Newman Law Firm, Manhattan. There are urgent matters I need to discuss regarding your mother. My condolences, by the way. You can reach me or my secretary through this number, so that you may arrange a meeting that would be of your convenience. I am looking forward to meeting you, Ms. Cohen. Have a good day."

Have a good day? She scoffed at the idea. This George Stewart was most likely calling to remind her of how much her mother owed the state of New York. That message was sent out a week ago – the day of her mother's funeral. She clicked the green button and waited as the next message played.

"Ms. Cohen, this is Lindsey Palmer of Stewart Newman Law Firm. I'm Attorney Stewart's secretary. I'm calling to follow up on a meeting to discuss urgent matters concerning your mother, Stella Cohen. My boss insists that you meet with him as soon as possible as it concerns your mother's will. If you do not return this phone call within a week, Attorney Stewart will be forced to procure a subpoena in order for you to witness and testify on these said matters. Have a good day, Ms. Cohen."

The message was sent exactly five days ago, which didn't give her much time before the lawyer would threaten her with a subpoena and drag her ass over to Manhattan. She rolled her eyes as she called his office to tell them she was on her way. For the last two weeks, she had lived in oversized hoodies and sweatpants with her dark hair pulled up in a loose knot on top of her head. Her mother had just died; she had neither the time nor the interest to shower or pull on some decent clothes. Charlie pulled on her down parka, and a pair of untied combat boots, and picked up her keys and Metro Card off the counter. By the time the subway reached Midtown, her life would never be the same.

Charlie stepped off the elevator and entered the lobby of Stewart Newman Law Firm. She took the directions of the receptionist and sat at the lobby as she waited for George Stewart, himself, to pick her up. Moments later, a silver-haired man stood before her and introduced himself as the co-founding lawyer of the firm. Charlie shook Attorney Stewart's hand and walked with him through the hallways of the firm; she observed the diamond cufflinks on his shirt and the navy Armani suit that was tailored to his body. As they walked, Stewart turned briefly to address her.

"Ms. Cohen, as you know we're here to discuss your mother's will."

"I didn't even know she had a will," replied Charlie.

"Well, you see, your mother wrote her will a month before she passed. She mailed it to a DA's office in Brooklyn and as expected, it was cast aside into a pile of junk mail. That is, until a client of mine learned about your mother's death. See, my clint has a vested interest in Stella Cohen. He personally asked me to looking into your mother's history and her will."

"A client?" Charlie thought about the possible client. It could have been one of her mother's boyfriends; but that was unlikely considering she had stopped the "business" over four years ago. Names and faces flashed across her mind as she tried to remember the men who had walked in and out of her mother's life. The faces who stood out were the CEOs, retired athletes, and politicians who could shell out the money to afford her mother's services. While they treated Stella as their lover outside their miserable marriages, they never loved her; so why would they care about her now?

"My client is an old friend of your mother's. His name is Vince McMahon and he's the Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment or WWE – you might've heard of it. See, two and a half weeks ago, Mr. McMahon received a letter from your mother that hinted certain things of which my client has been suspicious for years. He called me several days later to ask me about it, but by the time we had located your mother she had already passed away; and by the time he flew back from a business trip in Hong Kong, you had already buried her." George Stewart stopped in front of his office and turned towards Charlie, "I promised my client the will so I had my associates call every law firm and district attorney's office in the city. It took a few days to find it but when I did, I called Vince."

In all her life, Charlie had never heard of the name Vince McMahon and especially not associated with her mother. She was so confused, but she was here to get answers, "What does the will say?"

Instead of answering her question, Stewart opened the frosted glass door of his office and led her inside. His office was a bright, open room with a desk, sitting area, and a wall of shelves housing leather-bound books, awards, and sports memorabilia. He must represent a lot of athletes, Charlie thought as she studied pictures of George Stewart with football, baseball, and basketball players. She scanned the room and met the brown eyes of a square-jawed man in an equally expensive, tailored suit. He stood from the leather couch and held out his hand, "Charlotte, I'm Vince McMahon." She shook his hand and noted how his handshake was both firm and lingering. George asked them both to take a seat as he began to open the manila envelope that contained Stella Cohen's will.

"This is the last will and testament of Stella Amelia Cohen," read Stewart, "I revoke all former wills and testaments made by me and declare this to be my last will. If I should die, I leave all my possessions to my one and only daughter, Charlotte Amelia Cohen. She inherits all the money in my accounts, the loft in Brooklyn, and the artwork I have collected over the years. I know that I am leaving her with very little. In fact, I know I am leaving her with my debt and the consequences of my irresponsible behavior and disastrous decisions, which is why I am seeking the support of a person who should be Charlotte's legal guardian."

"I appoint Charlotte Cohen to be the executor of my will and trustee of my possessions. My trustee has sole power in executing the provisions of my will, so if she sees fit not to abide by my wishes then my testament is void."

"It is my wish that Vincent Kennedy McMahon be the legal guardian of Charlotte Amelia Cohen. His responsibilities include supporting, financing, and providing legal assistance to Charlotte as she continues forward. But if the trustee, Charlotte, wishes not to be involved with Vince and to nullify the will, then so be it. Though, I encourage her to take this opportunity to meet the man I had made the mistake of keeping from her from these last twenty-one years. I empower Vince to fulfill his role not just as Charlotte's legal guardian, but also as her father."

The air in the room felt heavy and thick. Charlie stood up and ignored the hand that reached up to her. She walked slowly towards the window and looked at the snowcapped skyline of the city. She could see her mother's face in the clouds. A smirk formed on her full lips as if to tell her, "_Ha! One last unwelcome surprise from your dear mother._"

Charlie closed her eyes and let the words in the will sink in. The first part was obvious. She was getting everything, including her mother's debt. She was also getting autonomy over the will, which would have been a sweet deal had it not been for that huge confession in the end. "_By the way, Charlie, this random man I'm appointing your legal guardian happens to be your father._"

She turned around to meet Vince in the eye, "How long have you known?"

"About you?" questioned Vince, "I… It's complicated."

She scoffed; leave it to Stella Cohen to complicate all relationships she had her hands on. Charlie stood firm by the window and exchanged questioning looks at the two men sitting in the office. Two big shots in suits walked into her life that day and really made a mess of things.

"I was having an affair with your mother for two years back in 1982-1983. I was on the road a lot and my marriage was suffering so I found comfort and reassurance in Stella. I thought it would be a one-time thing, but it became so much more than that. There are many indiscretions against my wife and my family that I regret, but I have trouble regretting what I had with your mother." Like a man filled with guilt, Vince held his face in his hands before he continued, "In March 1983, Stella was distraught. It took a while before she admitted she was pregnant. I panicked. I had a wife and two kids back home in Connecticut. I left without a word and I didn't contact her for weeks. A month later, guilt consumed me and I told my wife, who had already known I was having an affair, that I had gotten Stella pregnant. My wife, Linda, was upset but that time in our relationship made us a hell of a lot stronger. She supported me and encouraged me to go back to New York and fulfill my responsibilities as a father. I had to tell your mother that I would be there for our baby."

"When I arrived at her apartment, she was trying to pack all her clothes in this little suitcase. She told me she was leaving for Moscow to live with her grandmother. Then that's when she told me I didn't have to worry anymore because she aborted the baby."

Vince was a man of strong features and hard angles, but at that moment, his shoulders were slumped and his eyes brimmed with tears. Stella had told Charlie for the last twenty-one years that she didn't know who her father was. Considering Stella had been a call girl for most of her life, it didn't surprise Charlie that her mother had no idea which one of her clients could be the girl's father. For Charlie, it was too much of a painful reminder to ever attempt to look him up. She resigned to the idea that she would never know her dad, and she accepted it.

"It destroyed me to know that my fear and my selfishness had pushed her to that point," Vince continued as he recounted the events that happened over two decades ago, "It destroyed me when I found out the baby that we could have had was now gone. Stella left for Russia that day and I had never seen her again. As much as I wanted to move on and become a better husband to my wife and a better father to my kids, thoughts of your mother and the baby ate away at the back of my mind. Sometimes, I wondered what it would be like to have another child. Then I started to have these doubts of whether or not she kept the baby, but I tried so hard to stop myself because things were going so well for the family and I didn't want to screw up all over again."

"Those doubts were confirmed weeks ago when I received a letter from your mother. In the letter she tells me that she kept this secret from me, and in it she tells me all about you."

"She tells me that you like your coffee black but your tea with heaps of milk and sugar. She tells me that you've danced ballet since you were a little girl, but you're also the loudest fan at a Yankee game. She says you graduated NYU recently with a degree in Film. You have a gift but sometimes you're too scared to show it. You have a smile that lights up a room. She says you're 5'4" with olive skin and brown hair. You have heterochromia iridum where you have a little bit of her green eyes and a little bit of mine."

The air felt thick and the walls seemed as if they were closing in on her. She braced herself on the window ledge and breathed hard. "I'm sorry, Vince, for what my mother has put you through. I can't imagine what it's like to be told that your child was aborted and then to learn twenty-one years later that she's actually alive," Charley paused as she walked towards the center of the room and took the empty space on the couch beside her father. "I'm sure you're a good guy, Vince. You say things are good with your family now and it should remain that way. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm going to void my mother's will."

Vince nodded, "I understand, Charlotte."

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Ok, Charlie. I understand where you're coming from and I accept your decision," replied Vince, "But I just want to let you know that my wife has known about the possibility that I have a child with Stella for years, and my children are at that age where they are old enough to know and accept that they have a younger sister. You have nothing to worry about in terms of my family. I understand that you want to be independent, but I want you to know that you are my daughter and I would love it if you were part of my family… part of my life."

Charlie was speechless. All her life it had just been her and her mom sharing a small apartment in Brooklyn. Her mom's family escaped the genocide in Eastern Europe, moved to America, and relocated back to their roots in Russia. They were the only permanent fixtures in each other's lives. Now, this man she had just met but is part of her entire being was asking her to become a part of his life.

"I know it's a lot to ask so soon, but if we could hold out on your decision until you meet the family. Spend the holidays with us in Connecticut. You can stay in our guesthouse and have all the privacy you need. I'll arrange your transportation, I'll get everything sorted just the way you like…"

Charlie was so overwhelmed by Vince's proposal she didn't know what to do except turn to George Stewart, who had remained silent throughout the conversation between the newfound father and daughter.

"Charlie, think about it," Stewart advised, "Now, I know you said you wanted to void the will, but I think you should give it time and seriously consider it. The last thing I want to do is reduce this intimate moment into practical, financial matters, but I have no choice. Charlie, your mother has left you with just over $250,000 dollars of debt from uninsured hospital visits to unpaid lawyer fees. On top of the student aid you have to start paying off next year and the rising costs of your rent, you won't be able to stay afloat. Please consider the financial support that Vince can provide."

Her head was spinning. She knew her mother had taken out loans and maxed out a couple credit cards paying for their bills, but she had no idea the extent of her mom's debt was in the six-figure range. Her expression read hopeless and Vince couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. Twenty-one at the boundary between student and young professional, and she had more problems and liabilities than most people her age. Charlie turned to Vince, "I can't ask you to help me pay for any of that. That's too much."

Vince shook his head, "It's the least I can do, Charlie. I have failed as a father and the least I can do is ensure that you move forward with your life without having to worry about money."

"You haven't failed as a father. You didn't even know about me."

"I shouldn't have cast aside my doubts. I should have looked for you sooner."

George Stewart spoke up, "Charlie, I'm sure you're aware that your landlord has posted a notice for your eviction. The deadline of your rent and $6,000 dollars in unpaid rent and late fees is due tomorrow and if you can't get that money to him, you're forced to move out."

She shifted in her seat and looked straight down at the scuff marks on her black boots. Charlie had grown up all right with her mother's job allowing them a nice apartment in a trendy area, new clothes, and a full fridge of food. They didn't have many luxuries, but they didn't struggle either. But after the cancer treatments and the drugs, it ate away at their savings and Charlie could now say she was truly poor.

"I can't let you live this way, Charlie. Please, let me help you," Vince begged, reaching for her hand. Charlie didn't pull away. She let her father hold her hand for the first time in her life. His hand over hers was warm and comforting. She wasn't the type to give up like her mother. She was always working hard for a better life and always fighting for values and principles that mattered to her.

Abraham Lincoln once said, "_I have been driven many times upon my knees by the conviction that I had nowhere else to go. My own wisdom, and that of all about me, seemed insufficient for the day._"

Charlie felt like she had nowhere else to go and there was nothing she could do to get out of the problems that were piling up in her life. The truth was, she had a place to go and the doors were ready, wide open, and welcoming.

"I'll do it… I'll follow the will… I'll let you help me."


	2. My Family

**Summary: After 21 years of life without a father, a mother's will reveals a secret that changes Charlie's life forever. Vince McMahon wants nothing more than to have Charlie become part of his family. Randy Orton wants nothing more than to be with the girl he knows is off-limits. Set in 2003-2004, during the age of Evolution, _High for This_ is the story of Charlotte "Charlie" Cohen, her newfound relationship with her biological father, the rejection and jealousy of her half-sister, the friendships she forms with the talent on the road, and the forbidden love for the boy they all call "trouble".**

**Disclaimer: WWE has rights over all the talent (real people!) mentioned in this story. I only own Charlie and other characters that merely exist as pixels on the interwebs.**

* * *

After thousands of trees lining the highway, hundreds of cars zipping by, and hours on the road, the car finally slowed down its straight path and slowly turned through narrower streets. The afternoon sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow on the snow-covered fields and naked trees. Charlie's eyes fluttered open; she looked out the window to see they were no longer on the freeway and they were probably now in the estates of Greenwich, Connecticut. She cast a glance on the driver who was focused on the road.

"Are we almost there?"

"We're here," he smiled, looking at the rearview mirror. It didn't seem like they were at their destination because there was no house in sight. Instead, they coursed through a paved two-way road that inclined to a hill. As if on cue, the distant image of a mansion appeared atop the hill. A brick estate with a grey slate roof and white trim was sprawled on top of the hill and it was surrounded by open spaces she imagined were lush gardens and trees which would conceal the mansion come spring.

The stretch limousine passed through an archway and into the oval driveway of the McMahon estate. It had been a week since she was called into George Stewart's office and found out that her father was, indeed, Vince McMahon. It was a very emotional day for both the father and daughter, but they had come out of that office with a plan to make the relationship work. Charlie was not the type of person to ask for a hand-out, nor was she the girl to sell herself short in order to get the easy way out. But she was at an extremely tough spot in her life and Vince wanted nothing more than to help her. It's not like he asked her immediately to call him 'dad'; all he wanted was to take a little responsibility.

They talked it out with the lawyer and arranged the payment for the apartment in Brooklyn and her mother's hospital bills. Charlie fought to take responsibility over her student loans as she felt she needed to be liable for her own expenses. Vince was hesitant, but he knew he had to compromise to make his daughter happy. The following days, Vince and Charlie had lunches and dinners to talk about their lives. For most people, it would probably be weird to open up to a complete stranger, even if that stranger happened to be your father. It was different for Charlie. She had always been friendly and outgoing, and it was easy for her to talk about her passions. In a way, a small part of her felt like she owed Vince for the financial support so she opened herself to the idea of forming a relationship with this man.

Vince was completely fascinated and blown away by how Charlie was so well-spoken, cultured, and intelligent. Not only was she beautiful like her mother, she was also as ambitious and stubborn as him. By the end of the week, he had to be back home in Greenwich to spend the holidays with the family. He couldn't bear the thought of spending it without Charlie so he brought up the proposition again during their last dinner in New York. She was hesitant at first, but she finally agreed once Vince assured that his wife, Linda, was excited to meet her.

Now, Charlie was sitting in a limousine parked at the driveway of the McMahon estate. The driver pulled the door open and as she stepped outside, the December air sent a shiver down her spine. Her body blamed the temperature, but her mind blamed her nerves. She easily adapted to any situation, but this was completely new to her. She went from poor girl with an eviction notice on her door, to unknowingly estranged daughter of a billionaire.

Charlie's eyes widened as she stepped inside the mansion. Marble columns the height of two floors lined the foyer. A grand staircase of marble and wrought iron circled around the room leading up to the second floor. Three archways in each side of the foyer lead to a different room in the house: a formal living room to the right, a dining room to the left, and a large expanse of a room that looked out to the wrap-around promenade. As she stood and marveled at the majesty of the architecture and interiors of the estate, she didn't realize Vince and Linda coming out of the dining room.

"Charlie," Vince beamed, welcoming his daughter into a warm embrace. It took a few days to get used to it, but Charlie quickly found comfort in Vince's arms. She wasn't ready to call him 'dad', but she was quickly growing trust.

"Charlie, I'd like you to meet my wife, Linda," he motioned to a tall woman with platinum blonde hair, who was nothing like her petite, raven-haired, exotic mother, "and Linda, this is Charlie Cohen."

Linda pulled Charlie in for a hug much to the younger girl's surprise. It was strange for Vince's wife to be so welcoming of a girl born to her husband's mistress, but Vince assured her that Linda forgave him for his past actions and now, she just wanted to meet the new member of the family. The McMahons gave her a grand tour of the mansion and saved her the chill of stepping outside to see the pool, tennis court, and gardens. They went down to the basement where Vince had set up a fully equipped gym, sauna, and indoor pool. They showed her the hallway that led to the basement cellar off the main house. A wrought iron spiral staircase from the cellar led directly to the guesthouse where Charlie would be staying for the next two weeks.

As she unpacked her belongings into an antique wardrobe in her guest suite, Charlie thought about what to wear to dinner. Tonight she was meeting the rest of the family: her half siblings Shane and Stephanie and their partners. She settled on a chiffon blouse and a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged her petite curves. She pulled on a pair of leather booties and finished her look with a festive, berry lipstick from MAC.

Taking the not-so-secret passage through the cellar, Charlie crossed over to the main house. She greeted Vince and Linda at the top of the basement stairs, complimenting Linda on her vintage Valentino dress. Charlie may have been riddled with debt, but it didn't mean she failed to keep up-to-date with fashion even if it was limited to magazine cutouts. Her mom was known for having expensive taste in men; Charlie, on the other hand, had expensive taste in clothes and accessories.

"May I offer you some wine, Miss Charlotte," said a silver-haired man, extending a silver tray of Merlot.

Charlie picked the glass of wine off the tray and smiled, "Please, call me Charlie."

"Miss Charlie," the man winked, refusing to give up the courteous subordination.

"I see, you've met Bartholomew," Vince wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Bart has been a butler for this family for years. He's been here with us since Shane was born."

Charlie knew from previous conversations that Shane was Vince's first child, followed six years later by his daughter, Stephanie. Who knew five years after that, Vince would have another daughter with one of the most infamous call girls of New York City?

Vince had told Alex that he wanted the whole family to be physically present when he made the announcement about Charlie. She gave him the 'go signal' since she felt it was best for Shane and Stephanie to find out about her existence in person. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be told about Vince McMahon as her father over the telephone. She probably would have been terrified to go to Stewart Newman for the reading of the will, and she would have never discovered what a genuinely good person Vince turned out to be. Her intuition was telling her, it would probably give her the best chance of getting along with her siblings if the ball was dropped while she was there.

Her intuition had never been more spot on.

Shane arrived first with his pregnant wife, Marissa, and their toddler, Declan. Working outside of the company, Shane rarely got to see his father so the two caught up while Linda gushed over the new words Declan was learning in daycare. Charlie took her second wine glass and retreated to the kitchen where she felt safe. She thought she would charm her siblings as easily as she charmed Vince and Linda, but the fact that they had no idea made her feel extremely hesitant and frightful.

"This is a bad idea," she muttered as she braced herself on the granite kitchen island.

"What's a bad idea?"

She turned around to face Bartholomew. Charlie sighed, "It's nothing. Just nerves."

"You shouldn't worry, Miss Charlie. I'm sure Sir Shane and Miss Stephanie will be as welcoming as Sir Vince and Madame Linda."

Charlie crinkled her nose, "Isn't it exasperating to refer to everyone as Sir, Miss and Madame?"

Bartholomew chuckled, setting the now-empty tray on the island. He leaned against the countertop – the first sign that he wasn't as uptight as he made himself out to be. "I've been working with the McMahons since I migrated from Liverpool decades ago, and they have been nothing but pleasant towards me. The titles weren't part of the job description but I did it out of respect and it became immovable," he said, pouring another bottle into crystal-clear glasses, "Now, if you shall join the party out in the dining room. Mr. McMahon is asking for you."

She pushed off the island and took a long swig at the freshly filled wine glasses. "You promise me, they'll be nice?"

He laughed heartily, "I can at least promise you that with Sir Shane."

As soon as Charlie and Bartholomew stepped out to the connecting dining room, one of the housekeeping staff opened the door for the woman they secretly referred to as 'the princess'. Vince sat at the head of the table with Linda to his right and an empty seat to his left. He motioned for Charlie to fill the empty place, casting inquisitive glances from Shane and Marissa. When they had walked into the room earlier in the evening, Shane just figured she was a part of the house staff that wasn't dressed in the customary black and white maid's uniform. Now, neither Shane nor his wife could guess what was coming their way.

Stephanie's heels clicked noisily against the marble floors, her arms swinging confidently at her side, and her head held high. The drive to her father's house had been volatile but customary. Paul was watching the football game and they had gone to extra time, which meant it took longer for him to get in the shower and suit up for family dinner. Being high-strung, Stephanie did not appreciate her husband's failed concept of time and lack of social graces. She made no effort to hide her feelings when Paul finally made it to the limousine, and she berated him for making them late and prioritizing televised sports over her family. Paul shrugged her off for most of the ride and let his wife nag him; he had been in the receiving end of this argument one too many times. And he knew that if he said anything back, Princess Stephanie would show him she wasn't of the Disney variety.

He rolled his eyes as he languidly followed his wife into the expansive dining room. Paul almost crashed into Stephanie, who had stopped in her tracks at the sight of their guest.

"What's with the hold up?" Paul asked lazily, before peeking over her shoulder to see the stranger at the table. He grinned and waved at the girl. Charlie looked at the big blonde man who looked a lot like Thor and gave a small wave back. Just then, the brunette that had walked in with him turned and glared at Thor. 'That must be Stephanie,' Charlie thought.

"Stephanie, Paul, you've made it," Vince motioned to the empty seats beside Linda, "Why don't you take your seats. I have a very important announcement to make."

She took the seat next to her mother, and kissed Linda on both cheeks. She nodded towards Shane and Marissa but avoided eye contact with Charlie. Stephanie turned to her father, "Before you make your announcement, dad, why not address the elephant in the room…"

"Elephant, mommy?" Declan perked up from the velvet and mahogany chair that was set too low for him.

"There's no elephant, baby," Marissa ruffled the boy's dark curls as she turned back to the grown-up's conversation.

Stephanie was about to speak when she was interrupted by a tiny voice, "But, mommy, Aunt Stephanie said there's a elephant in room."

Paul leaned forward so he could be closer to Declan, "Buddy, he just went upstairs to get some sleep. Maybe after dinner we can go wake him up and watch Dumbo."

"Dumbo!" squealed Declan, his eyes brightening at the suggestion of his favorite uncle.

Stephanie cleared her throat to avert the focus back on the stranger sitting at the family dinner. Vince cast a reassuring glance at Charlie before finally facing his family, "I'd like you all to meet my daughter and your sister, Charlie Cohen."

Shane, Marissa and Paul's eyes widened in shock, but it was nothing compared to Stephanie's reaction. She pushed hard against the table, causing her chair to nearly tip over before Paul braced it with his arm. She threw the monogrammed napkin on the table and stood up defiantly, "What do you mean she's your daughter?"

"Honey, it's quite simple really – " Vince started.

"Simple?" Stephanie asked incredulously, "Don't patronize me, daddy. I know how these things happen but explain to me and to mom how you could do this to us?"

Linda looked up at her daughter, "Stephanie, I've known about this as long as your father has. I knew about the affair and I knew about Charlie when your father found out."

"And you don't have a problem with this?"

"I did, over 20 years ago, but it's the past and your father and I have moved on. Your father and I have also agreed to welcome Charlie into the family."

Vince nodded, "In the early 1980s, I was unfaithful and I had an affair with a woman from New York. Her name was Stella and she didn't tell me about Charlie until a few weeks ago."

Stephanie's mind was shooting in all directions. She wasn't stupid. She knew her dad had a streak of infidelity when she was growing up, but she never imagined his affairs would result into a breathing, living bastard child. She also couldn't wrap her head around her mother's ability to forgive so easily or her brother's lack of outrage over the situation.

"Is she really your daughter though? Have you done a paternity test?"

"Stephanie!" Vince was enraged. How could she just outright say those insensitive things in front of Charlie – her sister?

"Well, have you?" Stephanie was unfazed by her father's wrath, "You never know. She could just be after your money."

"Stephanie!" Shane stood from the table, breaking his silence. "You stop this, right now!"

"I can't believe you, Shane. You're taking dad's side in this?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, but I am choosing to acknowledge the fact that Charlie's in the room right now and she deserves respect."

The whole room turned to Charlie, who in her mind wanted nothing more than to evaporate and disappear from their lives forever. 'This was a mistake' she repeated over and over in her head as she half-listened to Stephanie throw a tantrum in front of her family. She imagined there would be crying and confusion, but she wasn't expecting an utter rejection of her existence.

Vince reached for her hand and set it on top of the table for everyone to see. "Charlie is my daughter. There is not a doubt in my mind. If you cannot grow up, Stephanie, and accept that fact then you are not the daughter I raised."

Stephanie stormed out of the room and out towards the promenade. She rifled through her clutch and pulled out an unopened pack of Dunhill cigarettes. Her bare arms were freezing as the winter breeze stung her pale skin. She felt a large wool coat wrap around her body and the scent of musk and amber envelope her senses. She took a long drag before she dropped it on the snow; he hated cigarettes.

"Was that really necessary, Steph?"

"Look, Paul, you have no idea…"

"No idea? Steph, your dad had an affair and he has another kid from a woman who isn't your mother. What is so difficult to grasp?" Paul was frustrated; Stephanie was acting cruel and unreasonable which was starting to be typical behavior for his wife.

Stephanie remained silent, staring at the stars in the dark sky. She wrapped the coat tighter against her body and wished she could just disappear, wished her father had never been unfaithful, wished she could take back the nasty things she said to her loving husband, wished she never went to the doctor three weeks and four days ago.

"Steph, I'm worried about you. You've been picking fights lately, and then there's this disgraceful reaction to your father's news. I know this isn't you," Paul sighed, wrapping his arms around the woman he vowed to spend eternity with.

Her body fell into his arms and her heart of stone cracked into a million little pieces.

"I can't have children, Paul."


	3. My Phantom

**Summary: After 21 years of life without a father, a mother's will reveals a secret that changes Charlie's life forever. Vince McMahon wants nothing more than to have Charlie become part of his family. Randy Orton wants nothing more than to be with the girl he knows is off-limits. Set in 2003-2004, during the age of Evolution, _High for This_ is the story of Charlotte "Charlie" Cohen, her newfound relationship with her biological father, the rejection and jealousy of her half-sister, the friendships she forms with the talent on the road, and the forbidden love for the boy they all call "trouble".**

**Disclaimer: WWE has rights over all the talent (real people!) mentioned in this story. I only own Charlie and other characters that merely exist as pixels on the interwebs.**

* * *

Meeting the family was a disaster.

For the first time, she heard Vince scream and turn a bloody shade of red. She had done a quick Google search on her long-lost father and found out the man was quite renowned for his passion and equally matched temper. Accusations about his infidelity from over 20 years ago made his wife, Linda, uncomfortable. The blonde woman didn't have to say a word; Charlie could tell from the expression on the matriarch's face that she was less than pleased to hear about her husband's transgressions. But nothing quite matched the outrage of her half-sister, Stephanie.

According to Stephanie, Charlie was a bastard child, a constant reminder of her father's screw-ups, and a swindling gold digger. The worst part was when she had demanded a paternity test and yelled in the room as if Charlie wasn't around to hear it.

It took every ounce of willpower and the disgraced look on her family's faces not to pounce on Stephanie and beat the shit out of her. She stormed off and her husband didn't take long to follow her outside. They never made it back to dinner, and Charlie didn't think the rest of the family would welcome her back so quickly after the tantrum she just pulled.

After the events of the evening calmed down and dinner was served, meeting Shane and his family had recovered the experience. Shane and his wife, Marissa, apologized profusely for Stephanie's actions and accepted Charlie with open arms. The couple was very inquisitive and genuinely interested in Charlie's life. The best part was after dessert, when Declan climbed onto her lap and asked 'Aunt Charlie' if she would join him upstairs to watch Dumbo.

So yeah, maybe meeting the family wasn't a complete disaster.

* * *

Christmas came along quietly, but she couldn't have been more thankful for the peace and simplicity. Shane and his family had followed tradition and driven upstate to spend it with Marissa's side of the family. Paul and Stephanie decided to break tradition and spend both Christmas Eve and day in Greenwich with the Levesques even though Stephanie normally insisted that they spend the night before with her mom and dad at the estate. She wasn't one to normally break tradition, but one could only imagine what caused Stephanie to change her mind.

Instead of having a nice big feast to celebrate the holidays, Linda dismissed the house staff and took over the kitchen, where she proceeded to bond with Charlie over family recipes. Charlie was, by no means, the greatest cook but she could bake her way into any man's heart.

While Linda and Charlie enjoyed slaving in the kitchen, Vince rifled through old albums to find the perfect playlist for their Christmas Eve dinner. Over the last few days, his daughter had expressed genuine interest in his dust-collecting record collection – a library full of music he kept in the room by the wine cellar. Vince's eyes lit up at the recollection and he had never been more excited to unearth the old Frank Sinatra and Nat King Cole records and play them for Charlie.

Although she insisted that paying her debts and giving her a place to stay on the holidays was the only gift she needed for Christmas, Vince was his usual stubborn self and got the girl a present. In a small Tiffany blue box was a delicate silver tennis bracelet. Normally, she would have refused the generous gift, but she couldn't say no to the overly sweet and loving gesture. One look at the doting faces of Vince and Linda, and Charlie was close to a blubbering mess over their love and kindness.

While the week of December 25th was peaceful and intimate, the McMahons were better known for their New Year's Eve parties. The butler, Bartholomew, had warned her about the lavish extravaganzas of New Years past. The guest list prompted wealthy CEOs like Vince and the political circle of New England. You'd think it would be one of the fundraisers hosted in the Waldorf Astoria if not for the other invited set – the WWE's roster of burly and boisterous sports entertainers.

* * *

Emerald satin hugged her torso and flared out along her toned, tanned legs. Charlie smoothed the fabric against the front of her thighs and tucked a few tendrils of hair behind her ear. She pulled the sequined and feathered mask over her face, casting a dark shadow over the sultry makeup that framed her eyes.

Concealed beneath a mask, Charlie walked across the great room amongst a sea of men and women in their finest clothes. Most men were in suits, but some took it a step further with penguin tuxedos, colorful bow ties, and crazy hats. Some ladies were in Marie Antoinette inspired ball gowns; and she could imagine there had to be some wiring underneath to hoist all that fabric up. For once, she felt tall and slender in the slinky dress adorning her petite frame.

A server stopped by her side and offered champagne to a group of grey-haired men. She took the server's proximity as an opportunity to steal a drink for herself before she made her way to the bar that lined one side of the room. Drowning the sweet nectar, she felt the liquid cool her throat. She set it down on the bar and captured the attention of the tall and fit bartender.

"Good evening, miss," he grinned seductively, "What drink were you having?"

"Jack Daniels on the rocks, please," she returned the smile. She ran her fingers along the stem of the champagne flute, not paying attention to the dominant figure that took the empty space at her side.

"Here's your drink, miss. And I hope you have a great evening," winked the bartender, setting down the short glass on the marble top. He proceeded to serve other guest but not without glancing at her direction from time to time.

The man beside her cleared his throat, "Jack on the rocks. Who would've thought?" His voice was deep and sexy, but his pick-up line needed some work.

Charlie took a sip of her drink and set it down by the empty champagne flute. She looked at the two drinks like they were a metaphor for how her life had completely flipped a 180 over the last two weeks.

She could feel his breath on her neck and the scent of his clean yet slightly musky perfume. Charlie sighed. The last thing she wanted was to get hit on by one of her father's colleagues at one of his over the top parties. She was lucky she could hide under this mask and avoid her step-sister, who was unmistakable in a strapless, red Versace gown. She turned her head to see the woman in question speaking to a group of older gentlemen. Her husband, Paul, had his hand rubbing gentle circles behind her back.

He leaned in closer, "Does the lady in the mask have a name?"

Charlie ignored the question and walked away. It only took five clicks of her 5-inch stilettos until she felt a large hand pull on her elbow. She took a step back and turned around to face a blue-eyed Phantom. She chuckled at the white half-face mask that was obviously a last-minute buy at a dollar store.

"Nice mask, Phantom, but I'm not your Christine."

His brown raised questioningly before he shook his head, "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, or who the fuck's Christine, but I think you and I should get out of here –"

"I'll stop you right there, Phantom," she placed a hand on his chest – harder than she had imagined. There was something about this guy that was both annoying and endearing, and Charlie loved playing with clueless guys who thought they were hot shit. It was all in good fun. It would keep her mind off the pressure of this party and it would diminish the possibility of a McMahon introduction or formality.

"I just want to know your name."

"Names aren't important, Phantom. This is a masquerade. Isn't the anonymity part of the thrill?"

He licked his lips at the sultry way she enunciated her words. Her eyes were lidded with mystery and desire, and her plump lips pouted invitingly. Still facing him, Charlie slowly walked towards the middle of the room where they stood among throngs of dancing and swaying bodies. Her eyes locked with his and for a moment, she felt like she had forgotten the game she was playing and why this half-faced man was standing so dangerously close to her. His blue eyes shone like diamonds in the strobe lights and she was absolutely captivated.

When he felt her arms wrap around her waist, reality snapped back in her mind. The feel of his hands on the exposed skin on her back gave her chills, but it also gave her reason to pull away and reconsider what was happening. She shook her head and walked, and walked, and walked.

She swung the doors of the kitchen and rested her palms on the island in the middle of the room. She breathed deeply and counted to three. One… two… three…

"Did I do something wrong?"

She spun around and came face to face with the Phantom. He just wouldn't quit.

Charlie traced the intricate pattern of the tiles before looking up to meet his eyes, "No. I just hate being in crowds."

"Oh."

"You remember your proposition earlier? The one about getting out of here?"

He smirked, and Charlie inwardly cringed at his obnoxious display of arrogance and her unlikely reaction to his sex appeal, "I know a place…"

They climbed down the stairwell at the secret door behind the pantry – the one that led to the wine cellar, where Charlie had copped two bottles. They walked through a few more hidden passageways until they finally reached Charlie's favorite room of the McMahon estate. She opened the glass doors to the indoor pool and sat down on one of the lounge chairs. He followed suit and watched as she slipped her heels off her feet.

"How do you know your way around here so well?"

Charlie merely shrugged before she walked close to the water's edge and slipped her legs into the pool.

"Who are you?"

"I don't do names, remember?"

He rolled his eyes. He normally wouldn't have the patience for these types of women, but there was something about this brunette that had him running around dark hallways chasing after her. He rolled up his slacks to his knees and sat on the edge of the pool with her. She sighed when she felt his presence come closer.

Charlie turned a corkscrew and opened the first bottle. She motioned in his direction and he took a swig of the vintage Italian merlot. She removed the bottle from her lips and grimaced; she couldn't understand red wine as much as she tried.

"I bet you'd rather have whiskey," he chuckled, taking another swig from the bottle.

She smiled genuinely, appreciating the fact that he was so intuitive of her thoughts and expressions. She had judged him prematurely. At first Charlie thought he was just some hot guy with nice eyes who thought he could get any girl in his pants with a flash of his cocky grin, but there was some depth behind that exterior.

She raised her leg to splash water in his direction, only to be returned by a larger splash from his long, muscular legs.

"So what's your story and why are you here?"

He had a lot of questions. "I was invited. What about you?" she answered simply.

"Well, since you've enlightened me so much about your life," he replied sarcastically, "I thought I'd tell you that I was also invited…"

"Great," she laughed, "we have so much in common already."

"So does this mean we're dating?"

"No, I think it means we're married."

"And now you're pregnant. Boom."

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Then she laughed and he joined in too.

"I'm going for a swim."

"Now?"

She stood up from the pool's edge and walked towards the lounger. He hesitated watching as she slipped the green dress off her body, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black satin bra and panties and the mask. She slowly slipped the mask over her head, revealing a beautiful face that didn't disappoint. His throat felt dry and hoarse as he memorized the way her body slowly disappeared under the cerulean water. She swam towards him and broke the surface.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

He stared into her eyes before he pulled himself out of the water. He took off his jacket and the crisp white shirt underneath. His muscles involuntarily flexed as he shoved the fabric off his shoulders. Her eyes never left his as he slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off his legs. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

The man stood on the edge of the pool, still not breaking eye contact with Charlie. He dove in cleanly like he had been doing this professionally all his life. Swimming towards her, he broke the surface to stand mere inches away from her body. He looked down at her much smaller frame, and studied her features. It was under this light that he finally noticed her eyes – one was a pale green and the other a soft brown. He had heard of people with this condition before, but he had never seen a person with it so up close.

Charlie bit her bottom lip and watched as his jaw relaxed and his eyes became less cold and icy. There was a quality to him that was so captivating. She knew it wasn't just the fact that he was gorgeous and his face was chiseled by the gods to perfection. There was something about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger to it. Charlie smiled mischievously as she sunk her head slowly beneath the water. She swam between his parted legs and back up to tap him on the shoulder.

He quickly turned around to find her body beneath the surface, swimming towards the other edge of the pool. He had an athletic background and had over a foot of an advantage over her so it didn't take long before he caught up with her. She swam towards the edge but was barricaded by a rock hard body. She gasped for air and came face to face with the Phantom.

She was about to swim away but his arms wrapped securely around her waist, bringing her taut against his body. She could feel heat emanating from their skin as their bodies stood still in the water. He lowered his head to capture her lips. He traced them slowly and languidly before forcing them apart. She melted into his kiss, letting her body mold like candle wax into his. His tattooed arms wrapped tightly around her as her tiny hands grasped around his chest and shoulders. They pulled from the kiss and breathed deeply.

No one was expecting that kiss to feel so raw and so powerful.


End file.
